manafandomcom-20200222-history
Niccolo
Niccolo (ニキータ Nikīta, lit. Nikita in the Japanese versions) is a character who first debuts in Legend of Mana. Niccolo is an anthropomorphic rabbit who works as a traveling salesman, one who believes that he brings happiness to his customers with his transactions. In reality, Niccolo's avaricious, miserly ways are ones that have seen him swindling quite a number of characters with well-played tricks, some of whom include Kristie, Sotherbee and Teapo. He is said to dislike the Sproutlings and the Flowerlings. Niccolo returns in Sword of Mana as a traveling salesman yet again, and can occasionally be found wandering through dungeons and the field map, in hopes of securing sales with unsuspecting clients. Profile ''Legend of Mana Niccolo's Business Unusual Niccolo is first met in Domina's marketplace. He comments that the highway is dangerous and asks whether the player agrees. The player disagrees and Niccolo then asks if they'd agree to work with him. After accepting Niccolo's offer, he stops by at Mark's house to talk to Teapo. He offers the Wheel artifact to her for 50,000 Lucre, which is absurdly costly for her. Since Teapo is unable to make such payment, Niccolo passes the Wheel to the player. The player and Niccolo then head to Luon Highway for his business, and reaching the end, they encounter two Chobin Hoods demanding for money. They are not pleased by either the money the player gives them or the candy. The Chobin Hoods calls out for their master, a Mantis Ant, to defeat the player and Niccolo. However, their master was no match for the player and Niccolo. Niccolo thanks the player for their assistance and says that he'll make them rich, but he ends up making them pay 300 Lucre (or the remainder of their money if they have below 300 Lucre) for a helmet, a Greenball Bun and a Tako Bug. He passes along several artifacts as well. After noticing how the player is frowning, he dashes off from the highway. Niccolo's Business Unusual: Part 2 Niccolo is now at the Items Shop in Gato Grottoes, he's gathering Greenballs but he has to traverse through the dungeon to get to the waterfall. After the player agrees to help him, they make their way to the waterfall. Niccolo's Business Unusual: Part 3 He attempts to catch the Flowerling, but the Flowerling used "super-psychokinesis" to warp himself away, also altering most of the gates. He suspects the Flowering to be a fake before he demands to leave the Ruins. Eventually, the player and Niccolo manages to find their way back to the entrance. Niccolo's Business Unusual: Part 4 Niccolo Calls It Quits? After this Event, Niccolo can now be found in Geo at the bar for joining the party. The Blessed Elixir Niccolo plays a minor part in this quest. He has entered Gato Grottoes and drunk the elixir. The effects caused him to be drunk, attacking the player in self-defense. Eventually, he was knocked out. If the player brings him along to the oasis in Duma Desert, and returns to Gato Grottoes, the nuns express joy that he has been 'caught'. Niccolo expresses displeasure afterward. Sword of Mana Depending on whose storyline is being played, Niccolo is encountered in two locations; in the Hero's storyline, he is seen fishing in a lake where he "catches" the hero after he is thrown off the bridge of Granz Castle; in the Heroine's storyline, he is met in the nearby village of Topple, where he gives the player (regardless of protagonist) Popoi's Notebook, as well as advice about Mana Statues. Personality Niccolo seems to be a bit selfish, at least in the English version of ''Sword of Mana. Early on in the Heroine's story, you can overhear him muttering to himself about what to do with the ratty old notebook he found (which is then sold to you as Popoi's Notebook for 10 lucre). The only reason why he saves the Hero is because he thought he caught a massive fish and then remembered something about how being a good Samaritan is a good way to get customers. In-Game ''Legend of Mana Character Information Battle Data Quotes "I want to go on an adventure. Come with me." "Niccolo will bring smiles to all." "You're cruel." "Even in a dream, I haven't forgotten how to make money. Sometimes I amaze myself." "...I don't like this at all." Gallery File:RoM Niccolo screenshot.jpg|Niccolo in Rise of Mana, where he appears to be a proprietor of a variety of wares, including weapons and familiars. Category:Characters Category:Sword of Mana Non-Player Characters Category:Legend of Mana Characters Category:Recurring Characters